


R is for...

by Sheffield



Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has witnessed an extraordinary kidnapping.  Probably.  Neither Sherlock nor Mary seems particularly interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R is for...

"Look," John said, "I saw it with my own eyes. I was standing right there, Sherlock. I'm not drunk, I'm not mad, I'm not lying, I'm not blind!"

Sherlock was balanced on one leg on the chair, like a giant flamingo, trying to reach a book that was on the top of the shelves.

 

"Sherlock!"  
"I heard you the first time. And the second. "  
"Well then DO something! You've had weirder cases than this. A sheet and no pants in Buckinham Palace. Glowing rabbits and giant hounds. I was in St James' Park, I heard a weird noise, saw two blokes stepped out of a kind of circle… no, that's not right… they were… rings of light. Then they grabbed this guy who was sunbathing on the grass, the rings started up again around the three of them and… they were just gone. Vanished!"  
"As I said, I heard you. Are you asking me to take you on as a client?"

John stepped back. "A… client? After… you think I'm just a… a…client?"  
"You are asking me to investigate, are you not? What other relationship does that signify, I wonder?"  
"This is about Mary again, isn't it?"  
"Ah, that will be Mrs Watson now."

"What?" You could never say Mary Watson was insensitive to atmosphere.  
"Sherlock is under the impression I want to… hire him."  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"There was a thing," John said dismissively. "In the park. Weird lights. People appearing and disappearing out of thin air. I think someone was kidnapped."  
"Oh… that'll be Daniel Jackson. I heard he was in town. He's one of those people who has "kidnap me" tatooed on his forehead. Sherlock, what are you doing on top of that cupboard?"

John did that thing, the thing that both Sherlock and Mary hated, where he looked around the room incredulously, as if he was looking for a normal sensible person to agree with him that this behaviour was unacceptable. Since Sherlock and for that matter Mary was usually doing something unacceptable to provoke this look, it was one they particularly disliked, although they would, of course, die rather than admit they felt the same way.

"Looking for Jack O'Neill's phone number," Sherlock said. "If Daniel's been kidnapped again, I promised him he'd be the first to know."  
"Oh here," Mary said handing over her phone, "He's under R."

For the first time, Sherlock looked interested in the conversation.  
"Not S for Stargate? A for Aliens?"  
Mary smiled. "No, he's right next to you. Under R. For Ridiculous."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #19: Great Minds Think Alike: AU with alien crime


End file.
